Ladrón de hielo
by Lian-Dana
Summary: La oscuridad puede ocultar una multitud de pecados: Kamus Saint Claire... La soledad es una opción: Milo Andreu... Heredo la belleza y crueldad de la vida misma: Saga Aligieri Universo Alterno.
1. Saint Claire

LA D R Ó N D E H I E L O

**Autora: **Liandana

**Tipo:** Serie corta. Universo Alterno

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y compañía es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU...Nada de dinero de por medio, no me interesa infringir ningún ley ni algo similar. Acepto de todo, (incluso novios jajaa). Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todo el que lea esto.

**_Ladrón de hielo _**

**_Capítulo I_****_ Saint Claire_******

En algún suburbio de París, se encontraba el Moulin Rouge, un edificio que parecía un teatro por las puertas de cristal y la marquesina con letras rojas: anunciando al salón con bombillos que prendían y apagaban.

En el interior del edificio, alrededor de la pista de baile se encontraban dispuestas pequeñas mesas circulares con no más de cuatro sillas, sobre las mesas una lámpara de oro y plata de aceite que alumbraba débilmente a los ocupantes; las paredes del Moulin Rouge se encontraban tapizadas por telas y listones que colgaban del techo hasta el suelo, en un costado del salón un telón negro se extendía, detrás de él se daban paso varias camerinos, las paredes de los camerinos eran simples biombos, algunos del mismo estilo y material, otros tan diferentes entre sí, los mismo biombos albergaban a los habitantes del Moulin Rouge por las noches, cuando era hora de abrir las puertas de cristal, subir el telón y comenzar el espectáculo.

Entrar al Moulin Rouge era como entrar a una máquina del tiempo, en donde el espacio y la tecnología se difuminaban dando lugar a un ambiente exótico y embriagante: mujeres con vestidos largos y escotados, hombres de frac y camisas blancas con mancuernillas. Fantasías reales: hadas y elfos bailando y complaciendo a los mortales en sus más simples deseos.

Aquel era el Moulin Rouge...

La joven pelirroja entró precipitadamente al camerino de biombos orientales, se sitúo enfrente del tocador, se miró al espejo y soltó un suspiro melancólico, tres segundos después llegaba una joven de cabellos verdes, que miraba con preocupación a la joven pelirroja, de la mano traía a un pequeño niño de 5 años de cabellos azules y ojos índigo.

- Marín... – llamó la peliverde.

La pelirroja suspiro de nuevo, volteó a donde se encontraba la joven con el pequeño y sonrió al encontrarse con el índigo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos cerrando el espacio entre el pequeño y la mujer.

- Anda, Kamus- la chica rebuscó en el bolsillo del abrigo viejo, tendiéndole un par de monedas- Shaka te espera, vayan a comprar dulces- revolvió el cabello azul verdoso- recuerda, cuando regresen vayan al camerino azul.

El pequeño Kamus Saint Claire, tomó el par de monedas y sonriéndole a su hermana asintió con la cabecita, se soltó de Shaina y dio la media vuelta para desaparecer por el mundo de biombos de colores.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Shaina acercándose a un pequeño armario, de donde sacó un vestido negro con destellos, para después ayudarle a Marín a colocarse el vestido.

- Nada- después de aquella respuesta Shaina guardó silencio esperando que continuará- nosotros no podemos amar o ¿si?

Marín Saint Claire volvió a suspirar tristemente, cerró los ojos azules un momento para después abrirlos con cansancio y verse reflejada en el espejo.

- Naida, Naida Arista- soltó Marín con cierto miedo- está obsesionado conmigo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Arista no te ha dejado en paz?- la peliverde miró con preocupación a su amiga, olvidándose de la anterior pregunta.

El más joven Saint Claire, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, una lágrima salía de los ojos índigo, llevó un puño y se limpio con violencia.

La joven hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, Shaina la ayudaba a maquillarse. Salieron de los biombos orientales dirigiéndose a otros de color morado, en donde la joven Marín ayudo a Shaina a vestirse para el espectáculo de esa noche.

Una rubia adolescente ataviada con un vestido rosa se asomó entre los biombos morados, sonriéndole a cada muchacha cálidamente.

- Buenas noches chicas- saludó la rubia- sólo he venido a avisarles; el primer número corre a cargo de Aioria y Aioros, en el segundo haces tu aparición- señaló a Shaina- y cierras la noche Marín.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron, en señal de estar de acuerdo con el programa, lo más seguro era que para el tercer número la mayoría de los clientes hubiera escogida a un hada y un elfo y el jengibre hubiera hecho su efecto como de costumbre.

La rubia que respondía al nombre de June, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, antes de retirarse miró a la pelirroja.

- Shion, quiere hablar contigo- diciendo esto, June desapareció como había aparecido.

Marín miraba con orgullo la creación de la noche, la joven Ophicus vestía un traje verde esmeralda dejando los hombros al descubierto. La mujer peliverde tomó una sombrilla del mismo color y la abrió para ponérsela en el hombro, Marín comenzó a reír, cuando ima cabeza de cabellos castaños asomó entre los biombos morados.

- Las dos parecen unas muñecas de porcelana- comentó.

Shaina cerró la sombrilla y mandó a la sombrilla a estrellarse contra el rostro del castaño.

- ¡Hey!, ¡eso dolió!- se quejaba el apuesto hombre de espaldas anchas.

- ¿Estas bien?- Marín se hincó a un lado del adolorido Aioria que se masajeaba la mejilla afectada.

El joven de cabellos castaños, sólo atinó a seguirse masajeando la mejilla, siendo incapaz de hacer algún movimiento o algo similar. Un par de rosas rojas ya hacían junto al muchacho esparcidas en el suelo.

- Si sigues así, jamás te casarás- comentó Aioria como si nada, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los de Shaina, cerrando con una sonrisa burlona, recogió el par de rosas y le entregó una a Shaina.

Se dio media vuelta y vio a Marín con cierta pena, tendiéndole la rosa roja, que contrastaba con el negro del vestido. La joven extendió la mano tomando el regalo del castaño y agradeciéndole con una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo que a Aioria se le subieran los colores.

Aioros hizo su aparición entonces, se trataba del hermano mayor de Aioria, muy parecidos físicamente pero muy distintos mental y emocionalmente. Aioros era un hombre de no más de 30 años, que trabajaba en el Moulin Rouge desde hacia tres años, llegando a ser uno de los hombres de confianza del dueño del lugar: Shion Wenham. Alto de cabellos castaño que bailaban entre el oscuro y claro, de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, delgado y de buen aspecto físico, bastante apuesto y en sus facciones se reflejaba la nobleza, honestidad e inocencia del hombre, por el contrario su hermano poseedor de hermosas esmeraldas como ojos, era soberbio y arrogante, sabedor de una belleza y porte que lo hacían sentirse orgulloso, sin embargo con sentimientos nobles y alma pura, dispuesto a sacrificarse por quien quería si se lo pidieran.

Aioros les regalo una sonrisa de cortesía a los dos jóvenes, mientras tomaba del brazo al Gran Aioria y lo halaba fuera de los biombos rumbo al telón negro.

La función en el Moulin Rouge comenzaría en cualquier instante.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

El pequeño de cabellos azul verdoso vagaba por los pasillo de biombos sin mucho interés casi caminando por inercia, doblando a la izquierda aquí, siguiendo derecha allá, doblando de nuevo a la izquierda, saludando de vez en cuando a algún bailarín. Sus pasos se tornaron lentos cuando divisó a una figura de igual tamaño que él. La pequeña figura giró el rostro hacia el niño de cabellos azules y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el chiquillo.

- Hola Kamus- saludó el niño de cabellera rubia y ojos verde marino.

- Hola- dijo Kamus sin mucho ánimo- mira, mi hermana me dio unas monedas- le mostró las dos monedas.

Shaka miró sorprendido al par de monedas, mientras ambos niños se sentaban en el suelo alfombrado de aquel pasillo. El niño rubio movió su cabecita y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó.

La rutina de todos los días, quizás hubiera contestado Kamus, pero no fue así, ya que era un niño de apenas 5 años. Kamus y Shaka eran compañeros de juego y de soledad, vagaban por los interminables pasillos de biombos, entrando a cada camerino, investigando, jugando, espiando, todo lo que podían hacer dos pequeños que se encontraban en un salón en el cual se representaban pantomimas de la vida, sin que ninguno de los dos comprendiera el significado de esas dos palabras: Moulin Rouge.

A veces, si tenían suerte se encontraban con Dokho o con Shion, los cuales jugaban con los pequeños o en un afán de hacerles el tiempo más cortos los sacaban de paseo por las calles de una luminosa París, o bien les dejaban entrar a las habitaciones de alguno de los dos a ver la televisión o escuchar el radio, lo que entretuviera a aquellas dos criaturas.

Y ambos niños lo agradecían con sonrisas tiernas y calurosas para ambos hombres, los cuales se habían convertido en una figura a seguir y lo más cerca que estarían de tener un padre. Kamus de vez en cuando expresaba su deseo de ser como Shion: imponente, elegante, inteligente, maduro, serio, de buenos sentimientos e intenciones, cálido, sabio, orgulloso, autoritario y poderoso. Porque Shion Wenham no era cualquier persona, lo mismo que Dokho Hakata y el pequeño Shaka pensaba que así sería de grande, que llenaría de paz cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, de una esencia entre la sabiduría y pureza.

Lo que ambos pequeños no sabían es que quizás sólo uno llegaría a cumplir con aquel sueño, quizás sólo uno llegaría a reflejar a Shion Wenham o a Dokho Hakata.

Kamus miró a Shaka y después le sonrió con algo de complicidad, Shaka interpretó al sonrisa, ambos amigos se dispusieron a salir del Moulin Rouge, comprar golosinas, vagar por unos cuantos minutos y regresar al cobijo del edificio que parecía anfiteatro en su interior. Después de todo no era una muy buena idea vagar por el suburbio sabiendo que algunas personas no serían considerados con los pequeños, y que de paso Shion y Dokho les pegarían tremenda regañiza si no se encontraban en el biombo azul a una hora, por haber preocupado no sólo a Marín sino a Shaina, Aioros y Aioria y todo aquel que los conociera y quisiera.

Dos pares de ojos miraron con cierto recelo la calle que se extendía ante ellos, inseguros de salir o quedarse, optaron por lo primero, aventurándose a la oscura calle, si mal no recordaban al llegar a la esquina si giraban a la derecha y caminaban media cuadra llegarían a una pequeña miscelánea, y con el par de monedas comprarían golosinas y quizás un pan de dulce que compartirían.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

Se encontraba sentada dentro del camerino de biombos azules, en sus brazos descansaba Kamus, quien dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su hermana. Marín había concentrado su mirada en el rostro del niño que tenía en brazos, evitando de esta forma la mirada verde del chico frente a ella.

Suspiro un par de veces, mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y correr por sus mejillas como ríos de agua cristalina. El maquillaje de sus ojos estaba ligeramente corrido y el peinado elaborado había pasado a un segundo plano, mechones del cabello rojizo caían por su cara. Aioria que estaba hincado frente a la joven sosteniendo una de sus manos, lucía ligeramente desaliñado, el moño de la camisa descansaba en un taburete, la camisa ya hacia fuera de los pantalones negros del joven.

Así lucía ese par después de una noche como todas, después de complacer a los clientes que posaban su vista en ellos, sin embargo siempre con la autorización de Shion o de Dokho, puesto que ninguno de los dos permitiría que alguno de ellos fuera dañado o sometido. Sin embargo, a veces ellos mismos debían ceder ante los deseos de los jóvenes que trabajaban en el Moulin Rouge, muchas veces aquellos deseos producto de su necesidad de conseguir dinero y no porque realmente lo quisieran.

Sin embargo, esa noche era distinta, Aioria en un arrebato de coraje y valentía al enterarse que Naida seguía detrás de Marín, había decidido confesar sus sentimientos, importándole un comino ser rechazado, puesto que estaba seguro que no sería así, que la joven pelirroja lo aceptaría.

Y ahora se encontraban en el camerino de biombos azules, él hincado frente a ella después de confesarle su sentir, en el fondo el pequeño Shaka durmiendo profundamente en el suelo lleno de cojines y una música pegajosa y movida proveniente del salón en donde ensayaban una coreografía y los mozos aseaban el lugar.

La joven dudaba en levantar el rostro y pronunciar aquellas palabras que no deseaba y que su corazón le impedía decir, pero debía hacerlo, ella no tenía permitido amar, su único amor era, es y sería Kamus.

- Aioria... yo... – Marín cerró los ojos ante la caricia de los dedos largos pertenecientes a Aioria, él estaba haciendo todo más difícil.

- Me encargaré de ustedes- murmuró Aioria cerca del rostro de pálida piel.

Aioria sabía bien que no podía pedir que Marín se olvidará del pequeño y mucho menos abandonarlo, sin embargo aquel no era su deseo, el niño que descansaba en brazos de Marín se había ganado su corazón con sus sonrisas cálidas y no podía negarlo también con esas miradas serias y adustas que en algunas ocasiones dirigía a su persona cuando algún comentario no le agradaba. Lo quería, era cierto, y jamás separaría a los hermanos sólo por un deseo mezquino que no sentía.

El hombre de cabellos castaños dejo de acariciar los suaves labios rosas de la chica, quien al sentir la falta de calor abrió lentamente los ojos para después cerrarlos en señal de aceptación al beso que Aioria le ofrecía.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

El edificio gótico, con la decoración escultórica y sus ventanales que conservaban sus vidrieras originales, junto a las dos torres en la fachada oeste con diferentes diseños y alturas, un hermoso e imponente chapitel del románico final y la aguja norte con el estilo gótico de la época final del siglo XVI, daban el diseño al Colegio Chartres.

Kamus Saint Claire bajó del Mercedes negro, cogió sin mucha delicadeza la maleta que le extendía el chofer del Mercedes, comenzó a caminar con paso reposado hacia la rejilla de la puerta principal del colegio, donde ya lo esperaban un par de monjas con hábitos negros y blancos de semblante adusto.

Llegó justo a dos pasos del par de monjas y se inclinó cortésmente, para posteriormente extender un sobre a la monja de más edad, la cual tomó el sobre, la otra monja que había permanecido al margen, habló:

- Buenos días, Señor Saint Claire- la monja sonrió cálidamente, a aquel gesto sólo recibió una mirada fría y vacía- sígame.

De esta forma, Kamus entró al Colegio Chartres siguiendo a las monjas que lo conducían por el camino principal hasta llegar al imponente edificio gótico, Kamus observó con singular interés aquel edificio, sin embargo su mirada permanecía inmutable, ajena a todo sentimiento o emoción. Entró por la gran puerta de roble con paso seguro siguiendo a las monjas, sin perder detalle de cada corredor o persona que veía en el camino, aunque a estos últimos apenas si les ponía la atención suficiente.

- Esta será su habitación- dijo una de las monjas.

- Gracias- dijo Kamus, metiéndose a la habitación para voltear a ver a las monjas.

- El lunes comienzan las clases 9:00 am. , el día de hoy y mañana los tendrá libre- Kamus asintió

- Que descanse

El joven giro sobre sus talones recargándose en la puerta de cedro, analizando la habitación que sería su hogar por algunos años. La habitación constaba de una estancia, un baño y la recámara. En la estancia se encontraba un escritorio de alguna madera fina con varios cajones de distintos tamaños, sobre él un tintero y lo que parecía ser un portaplumas junto a una cajita de plata con diversos bordados en sus laterales, un par de sillones negros que parecían ser cómodos, en medio de ellos una mesilla de vidrio de cuatro patas, un estante que estaba con el fin de albergar libros o chucherías, y un cuadro de Caravaggio

- _La buenaventura_- murmuró Kamus acercándose a donde estaba la pintura colgada.

La recámara era amueblada por una cama individual de cubierta azul oscuro y una solitaria almohada, un clóset de madera y cajones, un mueble y un par de ventanas- puertas que daban a una terraza, la cual daba a un bosquecillo que se situaba detrás del edificio, algunas habitaciones tenían el privilegio de tener dicha terraza y vista al bosquecillo, si a eso se le podía llamar un privilegio.

El baño, no era cosa de otro mundo, sólo que contaba con una tina blanca, aparte de los comunes accesorios.

El joven francés se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de concebir algún plan en el cual entretenerse lo que restaba del día y de paso el siguiente, aunque finalmente saldría a conocer el colegio sin ninguna expectativa, quizás entrar al bosquecillo.

Un sonido lo sacó de su adormilamiento, rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla, sacando un celular, vio el número que marcaba la pantalla de cristal líquido y contestó:

- Sólo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo con respeto y cierta amabilidad en su tono de voz, que siempre permanecía neutro ante cualquier cosa y cualquiera- dile a Saga que me mande algún libro cada 15 días.

Hubo una pausa mientras el joven escuchaba con interés.

- Sé que puedo pedirte cualquier cosa - Kamus simuló una ligera sonrisa-Gracias, Saori... saluda a Saga, Kanon y a Shaka... – y después de mucho tiempo se permitió expresar un sentimiento, quizás la última vez que lo haría sin tantas complicaciones- los quiero...

Cerró el celular y lo dejo en la cama, se levantó alisando la camiseta negra con cuello en "V", salió de la recámara para recoger la maleta que había dejado olvidada en la estancia, sacó una bufanda azul con negro y cogió el abrigo negro, para salir después de la habitación para recorrer los viejos y antiguos pasillos del Colegio.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

Había tomado varios libros de un estante, el contenido de los libros era tan diverso como el interés del joven que los había tomado, se dirigió hacia una mesa de cedro que estaba dispuesta en un rincón del último pasillo de una serie de pasillos (_N.A.: ni yo me entendí _) de la biblioteca, haciendo de este modo un reto tener una vista de la mesa y sus ocupantes, por no decir que era un punto lejano en la biblioteca, digno de seguir con cualquier mapa.

Depósito los libros en la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente, tomó el primer libro y comenzó a hojearlo con aparente pereza, se detuvo en algunas pinturas de Giotto di Bondone, Miguel Ángel, Jean Baptiste- Camille Corot y Claude Monet, pasando sus largos y finos dedos por la superficie, a veces acariciando los rostros de los personajes retratados, después de una hora de admiración, cerró el libro cuando iba a coger un libro de pasta negra y letras doradas un ruido llamó su atención.

Un joven de cabellos lilas acababa de entrar en el cuadro de visión, parecía concentrado en la tarea de buscar algún libro, Kamus levantó una ceja ligeramente, si mal no recordaba aquel estante estaba lleno de libros de filosofía o quizás uno que otro de religión. El joven de cabellos lila ni por enterado estaba de la presencia de Saint Claire, tomó un libro de cubierta vino con letras en plata y sonrió triunfante, se giro para encaminarse a la mesa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar aquella mesa que siempre estaba desocupada, con una persona que lo veía con una extraña mezcla de frialdad y curiosidad, aunque si le preguntaban aquella mirada estaba más cargada de hielo que de curiosidad.

- Eh...- dijo el muchacho

- Lamaísmo... una religión practicada en el Tibet- comentó Kamus como si comentará a Shaka el estado del tiempo

- ¿Eh?- el muchacho observó el libro que tenía en las manos por unos segundos, para volver su atención al joven frente a él- esteee... sí, lamaísmo... – dudó en continuar, cuando el joven frente a él alcanzaba un libro negro- ¿Eres nuevo?

Kamus levantó la mirada del libro que tenía frente a él, miró al joven de cabellos lilas y decidió que tal vez hacer un amigo en aquel colegio le serviría de algo algún día, además aquel chico no parecía ser de malos sentimientos y mucho menos de pretensiones odiosas, así que con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza contestó la pregunta del joven.

- Mucho gusto- dijo el muchacho con cierta alegría y emoción en la voz- Mi nombre es Mu, Yunnan Mu

- Me llamó Saint Claire Kamus, mucho gusto Yunnan

Mu parecía estar debatiéndose entre la amabilidad que solía presentar con cualquier persona, en cualquier situación y con la frialdad del joven de cabellera azul. Kamus notó la incomodidad del joven, sabiendo que muchas veces su forma de ser alejaba a las personas y que en dados casos jamás se molestaba en que fuera diferente, sin embargo está vez haría un esfuerzo por conseguir un amigo en el enorme Colegio Chartres y de paso un guía para las actividades que comenzarían el lunes.

- Parece que invado tu espacio- dijo Kamus- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

- ¿Puedo?

En efecto, Mu era un chico a primera vista tímido y reservado pero de gran corazón y preocupación por la humanidad, sus cabellos lilas le llegan a la altura de la cintura, la piel de un blanco distinto al de Kamus, los ojos verdes que resplandecían con una chispa de alegría y seriedad, el cuerpo delgado y atlético, aproximadamente de la edad de Kamus; no más de 18 años.

Pasaron dos horas, en las cuales los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, cada uno metido en los libros que habían escogido, Mu cerró el libro despacio, fue cuando Kamus levantó la vista y miró al chico.

- ¿Cómo sabes del lamaísmo?- preguntó Mu, mientras caminaban por un corredor del colegio que daba a un patio con una fuente hermosa.

- Mmmmh... – Kamus se enrollaba la bufanda en el cuello- no sé lo que tu puedes saber, sólo sé la esencia, mi amigo Shaka es budista.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Mu Yunnan

- ¿Qué haces en un colegio católico?- Kamus se había sentado a un costado de la fuente seguido por Mu

- Larga historia...

- ¡Yunnan!- escucharon el llamado, ambos chicos giraron para ver a la monja que avanzaba con velocidad hacia ellos- ¡Yunnan!, la directora te llama- Mu puso cara de interrogación- no te preocupes, tú tío ha venido a verte.

Mu pegó un brinco de la fuente, con una alegría notoria en el rostro, comenzó a caminar con pasos grandes al estar varios pasos alejado de Kamus se volteó y con la mano le hizo una señal de despedida.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

Lunes por la mañana y Kamus ya salía de su habitación para encontrarse en un pasillo que tenía en la esquina una réplica de la _Venus del Milo_, con Mu Yunnan, espero pacientemente dos minutos cuando divisó al chico en medio del pasillo.

- Buenos días, Saint Claire

- Buenos días, Yunnan

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al comedor con paso lento, estaban a muy buena hora como para empezar a correr como desesperados. Los jóvenes vestían el uniforme del Colegio Chartres, que consistía en un pantalón negro, saco y chaleco del mismo color, camisa blanca y un listoncillo negro, a modo de corbata. Ambos con una carpeta negra en las manos.

Se sentaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio de algunos estudiantes. Kamus empezó a comer el yogurt de durazno, mientras Mu comía un pedazo de tostada.

Ya estaban por levantarse cuando un sonido captó la atención de ambos, Kamus levantó la vista en el preciso instante que una enorme porción de yogurt se estrellaba en su saco negro.

El joven de ojos índigo dirigió su mirada haci donde había provenido el yogurt, encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda burlona. El estudiante que le había lanzado el yogurt sonreía burlonamente, el cabello ligeramente ondulado por encima de los hombros de una tonalidad azul, mucho más claro que el cabello de Kamus, ojos como las turquesas, piel bronceada, alto y delgado.

Kamus le dirigió una mirada helada, cosa que alarmó bastante a Mu, puesto que en dos días de conocerlo sabía que aquel muchacho no era la persona más expresiva del mundo pero no había lanzado una mirada como aquella de hielo puro, varias personas más se dieron cuenta del detalle, parando de reír en el instante, esa mirada había conseguido el efecto que deseaba: amedrentar a cualquiera, sin embargo el joven autor de la broma, no pareció inmutarse.

- ¡¡Bienvenido seas!!- gritó Milo con malicia.

- Gracias- contestó Kamus con neutralidad, sorprendiendo más a los presentes.

Kamus se levantó de su lugar y con expresión soberbia tomó la carpeta que descansaba en la mesa, salió del comedor envuelto en un aire de elegancia, a pesar de que el saco estaba manchado por algo pegajoso y de color blanco. Yunnan Mu, le siguió lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Milo y sus amigos.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

Caminaban por un pasillo, el cual albergaba unos cuantos salones dispuestos para las clases de los jóvenes estudiantes. Shura Bleiberg reía de algún comentario jocoso que Milo había terminado hacia un par de segundos, mientras que Gotthelf Afrodita veía un pedazo de papel con lo que parecían ser letras y números.

- Milo, deberías mejor tu escritura- comentó- regaño Afrodita.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi escritura?- preguntó el susodicho.

- Te diré... no tengo ni la más remota idea si nos toca en este salón Filosofía o Teología o es en el de la ala opuesta.

- Trae- Milo con un movimiento le arrebato la hoja a su amigo- Nos toca aquí, así que... entremos

La sorpresa fue grande al descubrir en el salón al joven del yogurt y al de cabellos lilas. Más no pudieron decir o hacer algo, porque en ese instante entró la monja que les daría la clase de Filosofía, ordenando que se ocuparán los asientos.

El trío de amigos se sentó en la última fila, Afrodita sacaba una carpeta del portafolio negro, mientras que Shura intentaba descifrar una serie de palabras que la monja había escrito en el pizarrón, Milo de pronto tuvo un ataque de risa, Shura y Afrodita voltearon sorprendidos a ver la butaca de su amigo, igual que otros tantos.

- Señor Andreu, ¿me puede explicar qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó la monja en tono serio y con cara de estar dispuesta a emprender un sermón a todo el grupo, cosa que hizo después de que Milo se quedará callado y ofreciera una disculpa

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shura con burla

- Nada, nada- dijo Milo mientras andaban por un corredor- sólo recordé el yogurt

- Que interesante- dijo Afrodita sin prestarle atención, visiblemente fastidiado por el sermón escuchado.

Junto a ellos pasó Kamus y Mu, los dos iban en silencio rumbo a la siguiente clase, al pasar Milo sonrió con burla. Al parecer Andreu Milo había escogido una víctima para que recibiera sus bromas y comentarios que muchas veces hacían de entretenimiento a otros alumnos, principalmente de Shura y Afrodita.

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

El hombre de cabellera azul vestido con un elegante y fijo traje negro fijó su mirada en la azul índigo. Avanzó dos pasos con seguridad extendió la mano y estrecho la mano del adolescente. Sentados en cómodos sillones tomando el té se encontraban un hombre idéntico al primero, una joven de no más de 20 años de cabellos morados. Kamus Saint Claire se sentó inseguro en un sillón frente al hombre que le dio la bienvenida.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Kamus?

El adolescente meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- A los seres humanos- dijo con seguridad, irguiéndose en el sillón, adoptando una pose elegante. Ambos hombres esbozaron una ligera sonrisa, la joven pelimorada se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndoles una gran sonrisa a los hombres habló:

- Vamos, Kamus... te enseñare tus habitaciones- dicho esto los dos salieron del salón.

- Es un digno heredero, ¿no te parece Kanon?

- Un heredero- contestó, dando de esa forma su aprobación, Kanon tomó la taza de té, sorbiendo un poco del líquido semi- amarillo con un ligero aroma a manzanilla.

- Un ladrón de hielo... – Saga Aligieri jugueteó con la taza de té.

Kamus subía las escaleras siendo guiado por Saori Kido a lo que serían sus habitaciones, Kamus contemplaba con embelesa disimulada el lugar que desde ese día llamaría "hogar".

p.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.pop.popop.pop.pop.po

**Notas de la autora:**

Moshi- moshi!!. Para empezar soy nueva por estos alrededores, es decir, esta sección, puesto que ya he escrito fics en diferentes secciones, Saint Seiya es una de mis series favoritas y para no extenderme mucho he decidido hacer una historia en la que participen los santos, sin embargo esta historia se ubica en un universo alterno, y puede decirse que encaja con otro de mis fics, que es de Harry Potter- lo sé, lo sé, nada que ver �UUU- y de hecho este fic – Asesino Inglés- fue el detonante para escribir este – Ladrón de hielo-.

Bueno, después de esta presentación que creo me quedo así Oo, espero que les agrade lo que escribe esta pobre loca, debo hacer una ADVERTENCIA aún no me decido si este fic tendrá tientes slasheros..... !, algo así como un Kamus- Milo.

Notitas;

Ahm!, he decidido ponerles apellidos a nuestros santos dorados, es que sólo Kamus o sólo Milo, no se me hace algo muy normal- aunque nuestros caballeros desde cuando encajan en la descripción de normal??? Jejejeje.

Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer esto.

Atte: Lian dana


	2. Roces

Lo de siempre: Saint Seiya no es mío sino de un japonés de nombre Kurumada, Lo demás es mío muajajajaja y tome prestados a los personajes

LADRÓN DE HIELO

Capítulo II Roces 

Se estiraba perezosamente en la cama, la cubierta blanca estaba en el piso, los almohadones y cojines algunos permanecían en su sitio, otros esparcidos por la cama y unos cuantos en el suelo acompañando a la cubierta. El cabello azul antes perfectamente ordenado y lacio, ahora era un revoltijo azul- verdoso., su dueño apretaba fuertemente una almohada, reacio a levantarse y empezar un día.

Sin embargo, su mirada índigo se poso con descuido en el reloj que estaba sobre una mesilla de noche junto a una lámpara, los ojos índigo se abrieron de par en par y de un solo brinco se levantó de la cama, casi corriendo el adolescente se metió a la ducha.

Por la melena azul se deslizaban algunas gotas de agua rebeldes, que rehusaban a abandonar la cabellera al contacto con la tela de la toalla. Una camiseta blanca de cuello de tortuga y un suéter amarillo de cuello redondo, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas deportivas completaron el atuendo del joven.

Kamus bajaba las escalares rápidamente, la mano izquierda sosteniendo una carpeta y un libro, los últimos dos escalones los salto con agilidad, sin embargo cuando sus pies tocaron el piso y levantó la cabeza se encontró con la imagen sonriente de Saori.

- Buenos días, señorita Saori- saludó Kamus, inclinando la cabeza ante la joven, que sonreía divertida.

- Buenos días, Kamus, ¿debo recordarte que no corras por las escaleras?- preguntó con falso enojo

- No, lo siento- se disculpo Kamus apenado.

- Debes apresurarte- dijo Saori al observar el libro que traía el chico- Saga se enfadará si llegas tarde.

- Sí, sí, con su permiso- Saint Claire Kamus comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón en donde lo esperaría su maestro.

- Kamus- escuchó la voz de la mujer- ¿por qué no desayunas primero?

Si bien aquella no había sido una orden, Kamus asintió con la cabeza agradecido con la chica, pues el estómago le exigía algo de alimento. Cambio el rumbo de sus pasos, dirigiéndose al comedor de aquella mansión con paso relajado pero no por eso flojo.

La muchacha de cabellos violetas se dirigió al salón en donde estaba Saga, el vestido blanco con pequeñas aplicaciones en rosa se meció cuando una corriente de frío aire le dio en pleno. Saori había abierto la puerta del salón encontrándose con el hombre de cabellos azules mirando por una ventana distraídamente, dejando que el aire frío jugará con sus cabellos y algunas hojas esparcidas en el escritorio.

- Buenos días, Saori- dijo Saga sin voltear a ver la puerta.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?- los pasos suaves de la mujer se escucharon en la habitación

- Bien- Saga se giro al sentir el contacto de las suaves manos.

- Kamus tardará un poco- dijo Saori, mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre delante de ella.

- Mmmmh- el mayor de los gemelos cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia- espero que no se haga costumbre.

- Sabes que no será así.

La mujer enredo los brazos en el cuello de Saga, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Por su parte el hombre mayor busco el afianzar el abrazo, tomando por la cintura a la chica y buscando los ojos grises por un par de segundos. Las esmeraldas se conectaron con la mirada gris,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kamus entró al comedor, en donde para su sorpresa se encontraba Kannon; éste tomaba una taza de café y veía al joven sentado a un costado con aire crítico. El adolescente rubio tenía una expresión bastante divertida en el rostro: confusión. Enfrente de él, se hallaban varios cubiertos, copas, en fin, mantelería fina. El platillo principal era pato con salsa de mango, acompañado por una ensalada y una vinagreta, las copas llenas de diferentes líquidos.

El adolescente de cabellos azules se sentó en la mesa, enfrente del rubio y con una leve inclinación de cabeza saludó a Kannon, el cual contestó el saludo con un escueto "Buenos días". Momentos después, un sirviente le servía el desayuno a Kamus; un sencillo omelette con champiñones.

Kannon dejo la taza de café en la mesa y dirigió su verde mirada a Saint Claire, quien había cogido un par de cubiertos.

- Kamus, ¿Serías tan amable de indicarle a Shaka que cubiertos usar?

Kamus levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada aguamarina de Shaka; suplicante por ayuda. Si le hubieran dicho que Kannon estaba en una de esas clases de cómo usar los cubiertos correctamente, habría preferido entrar a su clase con Saga con el estómago vacío.

El muchacho francés llevaba viviendo poco más de cuatro meses con los gemelos, y si era sincero le agradaba en sobremanera cualquier clase que tomará, pero siempre había considerado cierto fastidio eso de la copas para el vino, la copa para el agua, la copa para quien sabe que cosa.

En definitiva, Marín sin dudarlo se pondría a reír como histérica, para después tomar cualquier cubierto que cumpliera con su objetivo: comer y sin más tomaría también cualquier copa para servirse agua o vino. A la pelirroja siempre le había resultado innecesario tanto formalismo. Kamus suspiro quedamente ante el recuerdo de su hermana, concentró la mirada en los cubiertos de Shaka y en el platillo delante del rubio. Haciendo una mueca, un tanto inseguro señalo un tenedor y un cuchillo.

El gemelo Aligieri entrecerró los ojos y miró con suspicacia al de ojos índigo, definitivamente tendría que repasar las clases con Kamus; en anteriores ocasiones Saga le había dicho que Kamus no sentía precisamente amor por aquellas clases, y Kannon sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran lo había notado. Exhalo un suspiro derrotado.

- El horario se modificará un poco- dijo el mayor de los presentes.

Antes estas palabras ambos adolescentes palidecieron ligeramente y Kamus estuvo a punto de querer estrellar la cabeza en el fino comedor de roble, quizás se produciría una contusión que lo dejaría inconsciente y con la idea de que todo eso era un amargo sueño y aún seguía cubierto por las sábanas de algodón.

Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no se delato en sus finos rasgos, la cabeza de Kamus hizo un movimiento afirmativo, mientras comenzaba a comer el omelette lo más rápido posible, acordándose de que aún tenía dos horas por delante con el otro gemelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los árboles con sus altas y frondosas copas cubrían al cielo cubierto de curiosas nubes que adoptaban formas extrañas y a la vez amenazaban con el color grisáceo; una segura lluvia.

El bosquecillo albergaba a ciertos animales y pajarillos que buscaban refugio entre las ramas de los árboles, ante la inminente lluvia que avisaba con relámpagos su pronta venida. Los pajarillos tratando de acomodarse en las ramas, ardillas que en el transcurso del día estuvieron juguetonas incluso divirtiéndose con los alumnos y sus almuerzos en uno de los tantos patios se refugiaban en los huecos de los árboles.

En aquel bosquecillo, situado a las espaldas del Colegio Chartres se encontraban dos figuras, parecían estar ajenos a aquella advertencia del clima.

La esbelta figura de Kamus estaba enfrene de a un Milo Andreu temeroso, nervioso e incluso tímido, todo el cinismo del que Milo se sentía tan orgulloso, toda aquella soberbia y altivez siendo doblegados por el francés envuelto en elegancia y frialdad.

Kamus lo acorralo con una delicadeza ansiosa contra el árbol, acerco su rostro al rostro acanelado. La respiración de Milo era agitada, se sentía como un animal herido, cansado de una persecución sin sentido, con el único objetivo de conseguir desesperarlo, llevar sus nervios al límite de lo posible, a un solo paso de alcanzar la locura. Pero aquellos penetrantes ojos añil le impedían bajar la guardia, perder la cordura, procesar la información con la cual su cerebro estaba siendo bombardeado, conectar imágenes con rostros y situaciones.

Estaba indefenso...

La faz del joven francés se acercaba al rostro de Milo, acortando las distancias poco a poco, con una pesadez que se antojaba premeditada; calculada fríamente. Milo cerró los ojos fuertemente, evitando de esta forma tener alguna imagen de los labios que se curveaban en una mezcla de burla y afecto y de aquel extraño brillo índigo, esperando un contacto que nunca llegó, sin embargo las turquesas de las que era poseedor se abrieron grandemente al sentir el calor y humedad de la lengua de Kamus sobre la piel de su cuello.

Un roce vertiginoso, leve quedando grabado en la piel del griego con algo más que fuego

Saint Claire levantó la cabeza clavando la mirada en Milo, susurrando con voz fría:

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

El estudiante francés se separo lentamente de un cuerpo tembloroso, dejando de aprisionar el delgado cuerpo contra un árbol. Giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a caminar, dejando que el viento jugará con sus cabellos. Un estático Milo que veía alejarse al espigado joven sin poder decir o hacer algo; sintiendo que se perdía en un laberinto de emociones.. Apretó los puños con fuerza, deseando poder gritar un comentario hiriente y lascivo que bien le salían cuando la mayoría de sus neuronas se conectaban.

Finas agujas de agua comenzaron a caer, una ligera llovizna que pronto se convirtió en una lluvia incesante. El joven peliazul no se movió del sitio en el que estaba, dejando a la fina lluvia mojar sus ropas, estropear el bonito y elegante uniforme del Colegio Chartres. Finalmente su espalda descanso en el tronco de aquel árbol, en el cual fue prisionero del francés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El patio adornado con un gusto exquisito, mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles largos, sobre ellas servicios de plata y una pequeña lámpara adornada con flores exóticas. Los pilares alzándose majestuosos dejando entrar a los visitantes, las barandas cubiertas por vegetación, lámparas colgantes con asombrosas formas, la fuente barroca adornada con flores también exóticas, el agua arrullando pétalos de las distintas flores.

Los invitados desfilaban por el hall, todos vestidos elegantemente, las mujeres ataviadas con vestidos y detalles ostentosos. Algunas mujeres que fungían de edecanes guiaban a los invitados a las mesas que les habían asignado,

Kamus Saint Claire con el porte altivo y frío que lo caracterizaba entraba al patio, en compañía de Saori Kido; aquella mujer de cabellos morados con la cual llevaba viviendo más de 4 años, detrás de ellos los gemelos Aligieri sonriendo cortésmente a las jóvenes mujeres que les dirigían miradas provocativas y poco comunes en las "damas de sociedad".

El cuarteto se sentó en una mesa cercana a la fuente, Saori conversaba de finanzas japonesas con el gemelo mayor, quien seguía la plática con ánimo, Kannon se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pero poniéndole la suficiente atención a la charla, junto a Saori; Kamus observaba en silencio el patio, mientras escuchaba la conversación a la cual se había unido un señor de edad avanzada, junto a dicho señor se encontraba una joven de cabellos rubios que sonreía a un Kamus que sólo le dirigía una mirada cortante para después seguir observando el patio, el ir y venir de los meseros, a los invitados visitando otras mesas con el objetivo de saludar a amigos, conocidos y a magnates de emporios.

La velada transcurría tranquila, la cena había sido servida con el acompañamiento de violines, ahora un conjunto amenizaba la reunión, varios invitados bailaban al compás de la música. En la mesa de los Aligieri y otros, Saga había invitado a Saori a bailar, mientras que Kannon degustaba un pastelillo, el señor de avanzada edad cabeceaba sin reparo alguno, Kamus se entretenía viendo a las parejas bailar ignorando a la rubia que si no era por el esposo – el viejito- y Kannon ya se hubiera echado encima de Saint Claire.

La rubia movía el pié impaciente, giro los ojos negros cuando su esposo empezó a roncar, se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a Kamus.

- ¿Bailamos?

Kannon alzo una ceja divertido ante el atrevimiento de la mujer, concentró su mirada en el joven peliazul que con un suave y firme "No", dejaba helada la mujer.

- La acompañare con gusto- dijo Kannon, levantándose y tomando con presteza a la mujer.

Kamus suspiro levemente, para después concentrar su atención en la escalera principal, echo una mirada al viejo que dormía ya sin intención de volver a la realidad. Se levantó y estiro el saco negro comenzando a caminar lentamente hasta la escalera principal, sin ser visto por ningún invitado o elemento de seguridad. En esos momentos los invitados ejecutaban una coreografía al ritmo de la música, otros tantos reían ante la divertida escena.

Una figura se escurría entre las sombras sin ser detectada, con sigilo llego a una puerta de caoba, con singular maestría forzó la cerradura de la habitación, entró en la habitación observando todo en un rápido movimiento de cabeza, se encamino hasta un estante, en donde se encontraba un modular. Kamus extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un par de guantes de látex, abrió el cd, después con un movimiento limpio y fugaz, sostenía en sus manos un bello collar de diamantes escarlatas.

Kamus Saint Claire sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, dio media vuelta y sin dejar rastro salió de la habitación como había entrado, envuelto en sombras.

El joven de ojos índigo se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa que estaba ahora vacía, Kamus recorrió la pista de baile, encontrándose a Saori bailando con el anfitrión, a un costado Kannon seguía con la rubia, de pronto alguien le ofreció una copa de vino, la tomo mientras Saga Aligieri tomaba asiento junto a él.

Ambos hombres se miraron por segundos a los ojos para después sonreír abiertamente. Minutos después la algarabía que inundaba el patio de aquella residencia se terminó abruptamente, cuando un estruendoso ruido hizo aparición, proveniente de las alarmas de seguridad. El anfitrión rápidamente pidió disculpas y trato de tranquilizar a los invitados, algunos de ellos en su mayoría mujeres presas de ataques de nervios, puesto que un grupo de seguridad se había abalanzado a las escaleras principales y otro a las secundarias, con la clara intención de atrapar al intruso,

Minutos después un anfitrión destrozado estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza hundida en las manos. Los rumores corrían como pólvora entre los invitados desde una simple falsa alarma hasta un saqueo completo de una habitación que resguardaba objetos preciosos y documentos importantes.

Un mozo le ofrecía el abrigo a Kamus, quien lo tomo para después salir tomado del brazo por Saori. Los gemelos esperaban en el Mazda deportivo.

Los titulares bautizarían ese día como el "Regreso del Ladrón de Hielo", por la fascinación del ladrón de marcar su paso en alguna pintura de renombre de las víctimas: "Aurora" era lo que se leía junto a la pintura si esta era original, sobre la pintura si esta era falsa.

Y "Aurora" no significaba nada, ese era la conclusión de los policías y especialistas, no era el nombre del delincuente, esa palabra no ofrecía mayor pista que la identificación de un ladrón. Un ladrón que salía de lo común...

Un ladrón de tradición...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se recargo con pereza en el balcón de su habitación, adentro en una mesilla descansaban ordenados los libros con cariño. El joven de piel nívea perdió los zafiros en la oscuridad del bosquecillo, agudizando el oído con el propósito de escuchar los ruidos que producían los habitantes del bosquecillo.

- Seré un ladrón, un ladrón capaz de robar los sentimientos... – murmuró Kamus a la noche estrellada, mientras recordaba la situación que se había dado hacia unas horas atrás con Milo Andreu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora:**

Obviare los comentarios, por razones conocidas- eliminación de fics-. Gracias y dejen sus comentarios!!!- que esos si los puedo leer U


	3. Andreu

Lo de siempre: Saint Seiya no es mío sino de un japonés de nombre Kurumada, Lo demás es mío muajajajaja y tome prestados a los personajes

_LADRÓN DE HIELO_

Capítulo IIIAndreu 

Se escuchó el lejano sonido de como cerraban el grifo del agua en aquella habitación, segundos después del baño salió un hombre de cabellos azules y esbeltas y fornidas formas. El hombre con paso ligero se acerco a la cama, en la cual se sentó observando por escasos minutos el televisor encendido en el canal de las Noticias. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro al escuchar un reportaje...

Estiro la mano en busca de una toalla comenzando a secarse el exceso de agua de la larga cabellera.

La habitación era grande, las paredes tapizadas en blancos y azules, en medio de ella se encontraba una cama de varias plazas cubierta por finas telas y diversos almohadones, junto a ella algunos taburetes sobre los cuales reposaban lámparas y en teléfono inalámbrico, detrás de la cama un ventanal que dejaba apreciar un hermoso jardín, en otro lado estaba un mueble repleto de libros de diversos temas, y un reproductor de música. Esparcidos en la habitación de forma estratégica se encontraban sillones o sillas de tonalidades armonizan- tez.

Un traje negro descansaba en una silla, la camisa negra estaba arrugada y el pantalón, de igual color, se encontraba con tierra en algunas partes. Una lap- top abierta estaba sobre la cama, dejando ver una página de una hermosa pintura, junto a ella algunas letras, describiendo dicha pintura, su autor, nombre, historia y una valuación que incluía varios números.

La puerta de fina caoba se abrió bruscamente, revelando a un hombre idéntico al que estaba en la habitación, el último levanto la cabeza encontrándose con el verde oscuro de aquella mirada. El hombre que había entrado cerró la puerta cautelosamente, para después tomarse algunos segundos para estabilizar su respiración.

¿Las tienes?

¿Sabes, me llamó la atención cierta pintura- Kannon levantó una ceja, con aquel gesto indicaba a su gemelo que continuará- Madame Bovary tiene un gusto excelente... - dijo

¿Cuándo es la reunión- parecía que ambos gemelos estaban hablando de cosas totalmente diferentes

Un Caravaggio- Saga tiro la toalla en una silla cercana- la semana que entra Madame donará la pintura al Louvre

Millonarios excéntricos- el menor de los gemelos se acomodo en un sillón italiano, viendo el televisor- Buen trabajo- dijo Kannon.

Unos suaves toques se escucharon y una voz inconfundiblemente femenina pidió permiso para entrar, un firme adelante se escucho y posteriormente la figura de una bella mujer de cabellos morados entraba en la habitación. Vestía únicamente un vestido azul sencillo, que se ceñía a la cintura por un moño, y unas sandalias al puro estilo griego. La mujer scaneo con la mirada gris la habitación para después dirigirse a donde estaba un gemelo, se inclinó y rozo suavemente los labios del peliazul, para después caminar hasta la cama y sentarse en ella, absorbiéndose aparentemente en el televisor que seguía encendido.

Soy Kannon- se escuchó decir, al hombre sentado en el sillón

Eso lo sé- contestó Saori a los pocos segundos, sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Saga enarcó una ceja, habiéndose mantenido al margen de la situación, como un simple espectador, estiro la mano para cerrar la lap- top, acto seguido atrajo a Saori hacia él, la cual no opuso resistencia, dejando que los labios del hombre recorrieran su cuello incansablemente, las delicadas manos de la mujer comenzaron a acariciar el torso desnudo de Aligieri, siendo observados por el gemelo que aún descansaba en el sillón italiano.

Saga sin dejar de besar el blanquecino cuello abrió los ojos, levantando lo suficiente la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano; tendiéndole una muda invitación.

Kannon dibujo una sonrisa seductora, cerró los ojos unos segundos, se incorporó rápidamente del sillón, apagó el televisor y con pasos lentos se acerco a la pareja que ahora se besaba con ansia.

La mujer se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió unas manos ajenas a las del mayor Aligieri, el vestido azul caía al suelo con rapidez, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Se le erizó la piel al sentir la boca de Kannon prodigando besos a sus hombros, las manos de Saga aferrándose a su cadera. Pronto sintió dos pares de manos vagar por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos solamente para comprobar lo que pensaba: los gemelos Aligieri se besaban por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

La toalla que estaba precariamente alrededor de la cintura de Saga resbalo, haciéndole compañía al vestido azul y a una camisa verde botella.

Los cuerpos se tendieron en la cama entre suspiros, pasión, leves gemidos, lascivia, jadeos, locura... todo entremezclado en aquella cama de suaves mantas de seda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol bañaba el aula con sus finos rayos dorados, dándole una apariencia lejana y soñadora al aula que albergaba en aquellos momentos a chicos, que parecían estar interesados en todo menos en el clima.

Los jóvenes estaban esparcidos por el aula formando corillos que platicaban de cosas sin importancia, otras sentados observando el ir y venir de sus compañeros, algunos otros tratando de dormir un poco, y algunos sentados en sus pupitres copiando afanosamente alguna tarea; minutos antes de que la última clase de la mañana comenzará.

Milo copiaba rápidamente la tarea de aquella clase, con sorprendente rapidez haciendo imposible para otros entender aquellos garabatos que sin embargo su dueño parecía comprender perfectamente, junto a él; del lado izquierdo se encontraba Afrodita Gotthelf con semblante aburrido hojeaba una revista para hombres, que habían introducido de contrabando algunos chicos de cursos inferiores, pasaba sin mucho interés los hojas una tras otra murmurando cosas ininteligibles o sólo se escuchaban fragmentos de las oraciones como: "¡Ja, si como no... tonterías... ¿fucsia?... ¿gays en boga?... ¡patrañas!". Del otro lado del pupitre de Andreu, Shura Bleiberg se recargaba en la paleta, dejándole poco espacio a Milo para maniobrar con dos cuadernos y varios esferográficos, conversando animadamente con otro alumno sobre fútbol soccer y lo mal que estaba el llamado "Equipo de las Estrellas".

El joven de cabellera verde- azulada fungía como simple oyente del intercambio de ideas que se llevaba frente a él por vía de sus amigos: Shaka Enlai y Mu Yunnan. Conversaban sobre el lamaísmo y diversas formas de religión desconocidas para Saint Claire, quien los escuchaba con verdadero interés; a pesar de que no entendía varios conceptos ponía atención a dicha plática, un poco de religión no le vendría mal, además si alguien le preguntaba; él respondería con dos simples palabras: acervo cultural.

Saint Claire cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mientras recordaba como Shaka y Mu no habían simpatizado en un principio, a Kamus le había asaltado una idea descabellada: celos. El primero por sentirse desplazado ante un mortal como Mu y el segundo por sentir amenazada su incipiente amistad con Kamus. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ambos jóvenes habían aprendido que no todo era lo que parecía y encontrado en el otro una persona con similares ideas y gustos. Mentalmente comenzó a comparar a los jóvenes, encontrándolos similares hasta un punto alarmante: una conciencia era buena, pero ¿dos?. La idea le aterro...

¿Qué opinas, Saint Claire- la tranquila voz de Shaka le llegó lejana.

¿Mmmmmh- emitió

¿Estabas distraído- Shaka se inclinó ligeramente para ver al peliazul, que permanecía recargado en un pupitre del lado izquierdo a donde estaba Mu, Shaka estaba parado enfrente de Mu, mientras que este último estaba sentado cómodamente en un pupitre¿Sabes, sólo dos veces he visto a Kamus distraído, aunque una vez Kannon le llamó la atención... – decía Enlai a Mu

¿En serio- para Mu era una novedad descubrir que el siempre atento a las situaciones, alguna vez llegaba a bajar la guardia.

Aunque una vez... Saga lo castigo por estar distraído y no diferenciar un van Gogh de un Picasso... recuerdo que esa vez, hasta Kannon intervino para que el castigo fuera de menor duración, aunque nuestro buen "Santo" asumió su castigo con valentía...

¿Cuál era el castigo- preguntó curioso Mu

Mmmmmh- Shaka se llevo una mano al mentón, en actitud pensativa- lavar los baños por una semana y todos los trastos con un cepillo de dientes...

Kamus tosió ligeramente, aclarándose de esa forma la garganta, mientras se acomodaba el moño del lacillo que llevaban por corbata. Los ojos aguamarina y esmeralda atendieron la sutil petición del francés.

Como dato cultural: sigo aquí...- Kamus se incorporo del pupitre- y ya dejen los cotilleos...

No estábamos cotilleando, simplemente comentaba un recuerdo- dijo Shaka con su habitual tranquilidad, haciendo que Mu sonriera..

Claro- Kamus imprimió cierta ironía- basta de cotilleos Buda y Confucio... – dijo Kamus, mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.

Mu levanto la vista mientras Shaka se sentaba a la izquierda de Kamus, ambos jóvenes sonrieron abiertamente ante el comentario del índigo, el cual había ya sacado un par de hojas y un bolígrafo.

El trío estaba ajeno a un par de ojos curioso y sorprendidos. Milo Andreu se había olvidado por completo de copiar el último párrafo de la tarea, puesto que en algún momento, aquella conversación le había llamado poderosamente la atención, recordaba que había suspendido su actividad para agudizar el oído con un comentario: "... no diferenciar un van Gogh de un Picasso". ¿Qué mente trastornada planeaba que un muchacho de 17 años fuera capaz de tal empresa?. Él no, definitivamente. Si debía ser sincero él ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder diferenciar entre un plato de arroz frito y uno de arroz normal, entonces ¿Cómo alguien podía diferenciar entre un van Gogh y un Picasso?. Ese sería un misterio más para la lista de Milo Andreu, titulada: "Misterios misteriosos".

Sin embargo, lo que dejo anonadado y mandado a Andreu a un viaje a un satélite conocido por el mundo como Luna de ida y vuelta, había sido esa escena que presenció involuntariamente: aquel chico serio e insensible de ojos índigo había bromeado sinceramente con esos dos jóvenes, que ahora tomaban asiento a ambos lados del francés, y como si fuera la cereza del pastel; Milo podía asegurar haber visto una ligera curvatura, imperceptible, formarse en los labios del joven por escasos segundos.

Y ese pequeño gesto había dejado a Milo deseando ver más, aquel simple movimiento de músculos se convirtió en un hecho extraño, excitante y sorprendente a ojos del griego, porque para él, siempre habían miradas gélidas, semblantes adustos y labios serios. Agitó la cabeza un par de veces, al sorprenderse a si mismo con aquellos pensamientos. Saint Claire Kamus sólo significaba una cosa para él: diversión gratuita.

Una monja "Y", entró al aula con clara intención de comenzar su clase lo más pronto posible y terminarla la más tarde posible. Milo resopló fastidiado, si odiaba algo más que la clase de Teología, era la clase de Filosofía.

Que extraño gusto de arruinarnos el día- había comentado Afrodita, cuando les dieron los cambios de horario.

¿Por qué- preguntó inocentemente Milo, quien doblaba su horario sin siquiera darle un vistazo.

Primera clase: Teología, doble clase de Filosofía... – Shura refunfuño molesto con aquel horario esclavizante.

¡Vaya cambios- exclamo Gotthelf- sólo nos movieron Teología a primera y quitaron Matemáticas.

Un grito de terror y pánico profundo taladró los oídos de Afrodita y Shura, Milo sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos y su rostro reflejaba un profundo desánimo.

Está a punto del paro- Gotthelf miraba con una sonrisa a Milo, Shura sólo movió la cabeza en desapruebo.

Suspiro resignado ante el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, cuando la monja comenzó a preguntar sobre la tarea...

El aula bañada por los rayos del sol, la interminable cátedra de la monja, el aire pesado y el esquema a penas descifrable, hacia que todo pareciera distante y extraño, que párpados lucharán por mantenerse abiertos, cabezas resbalando súbitamente de las manos, codos apoyados en las mesas y dibujos sin sentido adornando algunas hojas.

En un momento, el sueño y el aire pesado desparecieron para algunos, cuando un joven levantó la mano ante una pregunta de la monja, que parecía ajena a la somnolencia y aburrimiento de su clase.

Aristóteles pensaba que se llegaría a la felicidad mediante el equilibrio entre el odio y el amor, sin sentir más o menos ambos sentimientos... – Kamus hablaba- sin embargo, pienso que eso es imposible...

Había captado la atención de todo el grupo, algunos giraron la cabeza para observar al chico de cabellos verdosos- azules, otros tantos permanecían en la misma posición: apoyando sus cabezas en las manos, sin embargo la mayoría despiertos totalmente. Se sabía de antemano que en aquella clase no se discutían las teorías o pensamientos o como quisieran llamarles, sólo se limitaban a lo que decían los libros e interpretaciones de filósofos reconocidos, la opinión aquí no tenía cabida. Y aquel joven iba a expresar su opinión sin dar oportunidad a la monja a que lo callará o cambiar el tema.

La felicidad no existe, el amor y el odio son una utopía creada por mentes fantasiosas, románticas o vengativas- Kamus hablaba con seguridad en sus palabras, fluidamente, dando a entender que no trastabillaría y que su posición era firme- y si existieran, aún así la felicidad sería inalcanzable... por el simple y abrumador hecho de que somos seres humanos...

Concluyó Kamus, esperando que en cualquier momento la monja lo reprendiera y dijera que ese no era el propósito de la clase, y si ese no era el propósito de la clase, entonces Kamus no sabía que era un propósito.

Sentimiento: acción de sentir o sentirse o impresión que causan en el ánimo las cosas espirituales - se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Saint Claire- si lo que dices es cierto, entonces, somos incapaces de sentir y por lo tanto eso nos convierte en ¿seres humanos?... – hubo una pausa, las miradas de varios alumnos eran dirigidas a donde la voz, sin embargo Kamus ni siquiera volteaba sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de la voz- estoy confundido con tu teoría, y yo creo firmemente que los sentimientos existen y que la felicidad puede llegar a ser alcanzada de una forma u otra

Kamus podía adivinar que Milo sonreía de forma triunfal, pero si creía ese engreído que no contestaría, estaba muy pero muy equivocado. Shaka miraba de reojo a su amigo y mantenía su atención en la monja frente a ellos. El muchacho estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar y Milo también la iba a abrir para finalizar su comentario con broche de oro.

Jóvenes, no estamos aquí para discutir lo que creen o no, sino para conocer las ideas de los grandes pensadores que iluminaron a la Filosofía y Ética, así como otras grandes áreas del conocimiento, bla, bla, bla, bla...

Cualquier interés que el tema hubiera despertado, murió sin oportunidad de respirar tan siquiera. Los alumnos de nuevo se dispusieron a dormir y soñar, pero esta clase daría de que hablar durante la comida, de eso no tenían duda.

La campana anunció que terminaba aquella hora y por lo tanto los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes bulliciosos, ansioso de salir a pasear por los jardines, tirarse en sus camas o comer hasta saciarse, sin pensar en materias hasta el lunes.

Por un pasillo caminaban silenciosos, un trío de jóvenes, cada uno permitiéndose divagar en sus pensamientos. El rubio de ojos aguamarina, volteó rápidamente.

¿En qué crees- preguntó sin sentido aparente.

En mi mismo- contestó Kamus- en la tarde habrá partido¿quieren ir?

Cambio drástico de tema, fue el pensamiento de Yunnan, que había meditado las palabras de la clase de Filosofía, quizás Kamus Saint Claire era más frío de lo que imaginaba. El de cabellos lilas y el rubio asintieron con cierta alegría.

Por otra parte, el alegre griego saltaba y hacia planes para el fin de semana con sus inseparables amigos, olvidándose por completo de aquella clase, pero con el pensamiento recóndito de probar que los sentimientos y en especial el amor existían.

Mañana, se dará una recepción en mi casa, en honor a los quien sabe cuantos años de mi prima tercera, pariente de mi primo quinto, hijo de mi tío segundo, padrino de mi padre- decía Milo, mientras sacaba un pantalón de su armario.

Shura estaba recostado en la cama del dormitorio de su amigo, vestido con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta amarilla, mientras que Afrodita miraba por la puerta- ventana del bosquecillo, vestido de una forma parecida a la de Bleiberg: unos pants grises y una playera blanca.

Como siempre será una reunión encantadora- dijo Shura sin mucho ánimo- aunque no quiero tendré que asistir mis padres ya advirtieron.

Bueno, supongo que será divertido- Afrodita se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos- en lo que quepa.

Pues, es un hecho que no pienso quedarme más de lo necesario- Milo se ponía una playera azul marino con letras grises- escuche de un antro en el centro de París.

Caminaban con rumbo a las canchas de tenis, los tres ataviados con ropa deportiva y cargando raquetas, Mu comentaba que mañana saldría del Colegio para ir a una cabaña, en compañía de ciertos familiares, mientras que Shaka y Kamus hacían la misma observación de que no tenían planeado absolutamente nada.

Saint Claire se ajusto la muñequera negra en la mano derecha, Mu veía hacia las canchas de tenis entornando los ojos, mientras que Shaka peleaba con la mochila para sacar un celular que sonaba insistentemente.

Por fin, Enlai Shaka contestaba el móvil, atrasándose ligeramente, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y de estatura considerable cortaba el paso al dúo que caminaba adelante.

Nos faltan 3 para comenzar a jugar- dijo el grandulón de rostro afable, haciendo una seña hacia el campo de fútbol soccer.

Hola Alde- dijo Mu sonriendo- lo sentimos pero vamos a jugar tenis.

¡Oh! Pero las canchas están llenas Mu- señalo el chico que respondía al nombre de Aldebarán

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia las canchas que en efecto estaban ocupadas y parecía que si querían jugar tendrían que hacer fila. Kamus y Mu intercambiaron un par de miradas.

- De acuerdo- aceptó Mu, viendo como en ese momento Aldebarán sonreía a más no poder, Kamus podía jurar que en cualquier momento la mandíbula del muchacho se desencajaría.

Cambiaron el rumbo de su caminata hacia el campo de fútbol, acompañados por el joven, Shaka los seguía sin prestar mucha atención al destino, asintiendo de vez en cuando o asegurando cierta información. Cerró el móvil y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una cancha de tenis y que 20 almas estaban congregadas a un costado del campo de fútbol, y que una de ellas jugaba con jubilo con un balón.

¿No íbamos a jugar tenis- preguntó confundido.

¿Defensa o delantero- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Aldebarán grito, llamando la atención del equipo, mientras decía que ya estaban completos y debían formar equipos.

Esperemos y no te desbarates- susurro Milo acercándose a Saint Claire con claro afán de molestar.

Milo se dio cuenta de la llegada del trío y que los jóvenes estaban ataviados claramente para practicar algún deporte pero no precisamente el soccer, al reparar en la muñequera de Kamus y las raquetas que portaban.

Esperemos te rompas una pierna- Kamus miro el balón que bailaba en los pies de Andreu, y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos al decir las palabras.

El juego dio inicio cuando se conformaron los equipos que al parecer de Shaka llevaban nombres extremadamente ridículos y que hacían referencia a la estupidez de algunos jugadores.

Un tipo de dos cursos inferiores, hizo pitar un silbato, dando así por comenzado el juego de grandes estrellas del balompié... Parecía que estaban en una exhibición para ser contratados por algún equipo con un sueldo estratosférico, pero estratosfericamente mediocre puesto que una tercera parte de los jugadores parecían estar repentinamente miopes y en algunas jugadas de pared, el balón pasaba entre las piernas no sólo del contrincante sino también del compañero, haciendo que más de uno hiciera un berrinche, olvidándose que ellos eran alumnos del honorable y digno Colegio Chartres.

En definitiva, alguien tenía que darle la razón a Shaka en algún momento...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La pelirroja subía con velocidad las escaleras de aquel edificio destartalado del barrio francés, las calles estaban semi- pavimentadas, algunas de estas contaban con iluminación, la mayoría estaba en la penumbra. El pasillo por el que ahora transitaba estaba levemente alumbrado por un foco que se encontraba en medio del pasillo, el suelo de maderas crujía a cada paso que se daba, las paredes marrones y llenas de suciedad parecían venirse encima en cualquier momento, como si tuvieran vida y quisieran devorar a la mujer.

La mujer portaba una bolsa de papel y otra bolsa de plástico, mientras silbaba alegremente. Abrió la puerta e metal, dejando ver dos piezas pequeñas; la primera pieza estaba compuesta por una mesilla y tres sillas, un pequeño sofá, una estufa de dos parrillas y una ventana cubierta por una cortina azul de encaje. Sobre la mesilla se encontraba un jarrón con algunos claveles y un par de margaritas, sin duda a pesar de la simpleza y humildad, el pequeño cuarto estaba lleno de vida y calidez, la segunda pieza era la habitación, con una cama matrimonial y un pequeño librero que contenía ropa y algún libro de distintas ciencias; una pared estaba tapizada de dibujos graciosos de esos que los niños pequeños dibujan y que los adultos no les ven forma, sin embargo los niños pueden describir todo un mundo en aquel pedazo de papel, una ventana daba a lo que parecía ser el patio del edificio.

Marín Saint Claire, dejo la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose con la otra bolsa hacia donde estaba la estufa, prendió un pequeño radio que dejaba escuchar una melodía llena de vida, con gran entusiasmo la pelirroja se puso un delantal comenzando a tararear y a cocinar.

Estoy segura que a Kamie le gustará la comida y en especial la sorpresa- una linda sonrisa se dibujo en las finas facciones de la mujer.

El pequeño de 5 años salía dando pequeños brincos, moviendo de un lado a otro la mochila amarilla, de pronto se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para ver a un segundo niño que caminaba a paso tranquilo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Anda, Kamil- grito Shaka¡Apresúrate!

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Kamus, acomodándose la mochila azul.

Comment allez-vous- escucharon decir delante de ellos, mientras un hombre de cabellos castaños se inclinaba hasta llegar a la altura de ambos niños.

¡Aioria- exclamaron ambos niños lanzándose a los brazos del mayor que sonreía divertido.

¿Y mi hermana- preguntó Kamus, mientras caminaban con destino a la casa Saint Claire.

Mmmmh, me dijo que pasará por ti, puesto que ella tenía que hacer una cosa- dijo Aioria- pero apuesto a que les tiene una sorpresa- Aioria les guiño un ojos, mientas se acomodaba las pequeñas mochilas en los hombros.

Marín sacudía ambas manos fuertemente, quitándose alguna migajas de pan, contemplando satisfecha la pequeña mesa que se encontraba cubierta de verduras, ensalada, queso y frutas. El jarrón ahora contaba con dos visitantes: unas lilas.

Se escucharon suaves toques y Marín corrió a abrir alisándose el delantal, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Shion Wenham, Dohko Hakata, Aioros Nehru, y Shaina Laurens, el primero cargaba un pastel de chocolate con la leyenda: "Kamus!" y una carita feliz, todo hecho de chocolate y hojas de chocolate, el segundo traía unas cuantas bolsas y cajas, los últimos cargaban con bolsas de plástico. La joven pelirroja los invito a pasar, disculpándose por el poco espacio, arrancando sonrisas sinceras, comentando que no se apenará, que el espacio sería lo de menos.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando se oyeron voces infantiles por el pasillo y una voz de adulto que reclamaba por lo que parecía una carrera. Se escucharon ligeros golpecitos en la puerta y Marin corrió a abrir con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño de los Saint Claire abrió los ojos grandemente cuando su hermana, Shaka- que estaba a un lado de él- Shion, Dohko, Shaina y los hermanos Nehru gritaron a un mismo tiempo: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!". Kamus sonrió grandemente, viendo con júbilo el pequeño departamento decorado con serpentinas, globos y lo más importante con las personas que más quería en el mundo.

La hermana de Saint Claire se acerco a donde estaba el pequeño, inclinándose a la altura del niño, para después rodearlo con sus brazos y apretarlo cariñosamente contra ella.

Felices 6 años, Kamie- susurró Marín en el oído del niño, quien correspondió el abrazo.

Fundidos en aquel abrazo, los presentes notaron las grandes diferencias entre los hermanos Saint Claire, pero también las similitudes. Shion camino hasta Kamus, con un movimiento el hombre elevo a Kamus en sus brazos y lo guió hasta la estufa.

Te tenemos otra sorpresa... un pajarito nos dijo que te gustaba el chocolate... ¿es cierto- Kamus asintió confuso¡Mira!

La tarde paso entre pláticas, juegos y risas, todo encaminado a alegrar al pequeño Saint Claire. La carne con salsa de tomate se acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alabando las virtudes culinarias de la muchacha, y la mitad del pastel de chocolate fue a parar a los rostros y ropa de los anfitriones e invitados.

Un sueño entre la realidad...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de un automóvil gris, seguido por otro de color azul metálico, giro el rostro para ver a sus perseguidores y después al chofer del Ford Anglia gris.

Nota mental: matar a Shaka- pensó Kamus Saint Claire.

No tenía idea de como había terminado sentado en la parte trasera del Ford Anglia, siendo perseguido por un par de agentes de la policía francesa, sin embargo ese pequeño detalle no lo quería averiguar... por el momento. Alguien contestaría todas sus preguntas cuando esa ridícula persecución diera fin. Entorno los ojos para leer el nombre del conductor: Flaubert Gustave

Gustave¿Me haría un favor- dijo Kamus con voz displicente, el conductor observo al índigo por el retrovisor, para después asentir con la cabeza- pierda ese auto color azul metálico¿lo ve, un par de amigos indeseables que desean hacerme una fiesta, pero si Mary se entera... ya no habrá boda- Kamus hizo un ademán con la cabeza, mientras que el conductor asentía- gracias.

Y antes de que terminará aquella palabra el Ford Anglia había acelerado y perdido en las transitadas calles a la altura de la Place Vendôme. Kamus tomó el portafolios negro, lo abrió y guardo un antifaz negro, mientras sonreía distraídamente al contemplar aquella fina joya.

Te debo una- dijo Saint Claire con formalismo.

No, sólo que cuando tengas que escapar de nuevo de "amigos", puedes llamarme- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, extendiéndole una tarjeta.

Gracias.

Kamus comenzó a caminar con rumbo a los famosos jardines de las Tullerías, donde un joven rubio lo esperaba con un portafolios también y en la otra mano una lap- top.

¿Qué fue eso- preguntó Saint Claire al llegar con Enlai.

Eso fue... un buen sistema de seguridad- dijo Shaka caminando con su amigo¿recuerdas que revisamos los sistemas de seguridad, y no sólo tú y yo, sino también Saga y Kannon- Kamus asintió rebuscando en el bolsillo del abrigo negro- Fache tenía un sistema de seguridad piloto, sólo se ha probado en comisarías de Montpellier.

Subieron al Rado Esenza plateado, y el sonido del timbre de un celular rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de ambos hombres.

Saint Claire- Kamus mantenía la vista fija en las calles de París- bien, nos veremos el domingo... cuídate- Kamus cerró el móvil y lo boto en el asiento trasero del automóvil- sistema de seguridad o no... tenemos lo que queríamos- y le indico el portafolios.

El aguamarina sonrió divertido cuando abrió el portafolios y miro la fina joya, de reojo miro a su amigo que sonreía grandemente, dejando maravillado y sorprendido al rubio.

Es una sonrisa verdadera- pensó Shaka nostálgicamente, sólo veía esas sonrisas cuando un robo se llevaba acabo con éxito, las demás eran falsas y aún así eran escasas por el de ojos añil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba sentado en un sillón rodeado de algunos cojines y en la mesa ce centro una humeante tasa de chocolate. Leía sin prestar mayor atención al mundo el grueso libro: " El Código Da Vinci", de fondo una música relajante, la habitación apacible.

Se escuchó el leve tintineo de unas llaves y una voz que decía: "Maldición", al escucharse las llaves estrellarse en el suelo. Segundos después, recargado en una pared unos ojos turquesas observaban el piso, el hombre sentado en el sillón permanecía inmutable, concentrado en su lectura, suaves pasos y un peso ligero en su regazo... Silencio.

La música termino, dejando en total silencio la habitación, la lamparilla que estaba a un costado del mullido sillón titilo un par de veces, anunciando quizás que la luz se iría. El silencio se vio roto por un sollozo apagado, otro sollozo de igual intensidad y una extraña humedad en su pierna derecha.

Kamus depósito el libro en la mesilla de la lámpara, para después quitarse los lentes y dejarlos en el mismo lugar que el libro, se talló los ojos un par de veces y fue cuando se dio cuenta que los sollozos no habían cesado. Su mano derecha dejo suaves caricias en el cabello azulado, y los sollozos se intensificaron, el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba, la mano que acariciaba una rodilla de Saint Claire era temblorosa, sin embargo el hombre de ojos turquesa aceptada las caricias tibias prodigadas a su cabello, aferrándose a ellas como si fueran un pilar que jamás lo dejaría caer.

Milo¿Deseas hablar- una lejana petición.

Y Milo Andreu seguía sollozando, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y las manos de Kamus prodigando caricias. Kamus no habló de nuevo, sólo se limito a observar el cabello azulado y el espacio frente a él, minutos después los sollozos se fueron espaciando hasta desaparecer, la respiración agitada se hizo suave y acompasada, la mano que rozaba la rodilla se quedo estática y Kamus supo que Milo dormía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la autora: **

No mucho que decir, sólo que espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Disculpen, si este capítulo se hizo largo y tedioso, pero debo recordar que esta historia se centra principalmente en la vida de Kamus, como se convirtió en un ladrón, y demás detalles. Desde su infancia hasta su edad adulta, y las personas que influyeron en su vida.

El fic fluctúa entre tiempos, un ejemplo de ello es la primera parte; debo hacer la aclaración que esa escena se llevo acabo antes de que Kamus ingresará a la vida de esos tres, y bueno lo demás habla por si sólo.

Sin más por el momento, sólo agradecer a los que han mandado sus comentarios, y aguantado la tardanza de esta pobre loca.

Atte: Lian dana. General Teddy.


	4. Caparazón de soledad

Lo de siempre: Saint Seiya no es mío sino de un japonés de apellido Kurumada, Lo demás es mío muajajajaja y tome prestados a los personajes

_**LADRÓN DE HIELO**_

_**BonusCaparazón de soledad**_

Estoy aquí... de nuevo... Enfrentando a mi eterna enemiga y a mi fiel amiga. Sea en donde sea, sea quien sea, ella siempre está presente. Me siento acorralado, ¿Por qué no rendirme ante lo inevitable? ¿Acaso se puede luchar contra lo invisible?... Ella a demostrado serme fiel, leal, incondicional y yo estoy cansado de luchar, estoy cansado de tratar de eludir lo inevitable.

Me he dejado caer... hace tiempo... demos un poco de maldad a este mundo.

¿No me comprendes, ¿Piensas que soy uno más de los chiflados que le faltan varios tornillos sin necesidad de destornillador?. Quizás estas en lo cierto, quizás soy un loco con vanas esperanzas de amor y desamor.

¿Qué es el amor, acaso tú me puedes contestar... No, no lo creo. Nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo, ¿cuál sería la diferencia contigo? Ninguna, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, dejemos de mentir... de soñar con un mundo inexistente.

¿No lo entiendes? Yo sí y te lo voy a explicar... Este mundo está lleno de sentimientos y emociones, lo sé, ¿Pero sabes qué significan?. Nada, porque algunos nunca llegan a conocer aquellos sentimientos y muchos otros no distinguen las emociones de los sentimientos... Es verdad, quizás no haya diferencia y en algún aspecto estoy equivocado. Pero si este mundo fuera bello, hermoso, como la gente soñadora predica que lo es... ¿Acaso en ese mundo hermoso y lleno de perfección: existe cabida para el odio, el desprecio, la oscuridad? Después de todo no dejan de ser sentimientos y emociones que comparten todos los humanos alrededor del globo terráqueo.

Seamos sinceros... ¿Jamás te ha tentado la codicia? ¿La muerte, ¿El dolor, ¿La venganza?. ¡Claro!. Tenemos una parte oscura en nuestro interior y ¿Por qué no darle libertad?. Ah, cierto, porque entonces dañaríamos a los demás. Lindo mecanismo nos hemos inventado, y yo te preguntó: ¿Y cuándo te dañan a ti, porque tú no lo hiciste?

Esperaba esa respuesta viniendo de ti, pero aún así, el amor no existe, la felicidad tampoco... ¿Qué por qué digo eso?. Porque una y otra vez, me lo han demostrado... personas como tú. Sólo voltea al pasado, sólo echa un vistazo a tu alrededor.

Romeo murió por Julieta, sin saber que la bella Julieta estaba sólo dormida, Julieta murió por Romeo y al final ¿Qué paso?. Tragedia, infelicidad, muerte... ¡Oh! Es una hermosa historia de amor, es verdad, pero ese amor nunca trascendió, ese amor pudo ser pasión o capricho, sin embargo al final fue oscuridad.

¿Desearía qué alguien me amará así?. ¿Esa es tu pregunta?. No, la respuesta es no, porque nadie es capaz de amar de esa forma, como nadie es capaz de odiar enteramente. ¿Sabes? De hecho, creo que los sentimientos no existen, sólo le hemos dado nombres vanos y ridículos que varias veces pueden confundirse: amor es igual a pasión, dulzura es igual a cariño, odio es igual a rencor, desdén a indiferencia. El hombre como mente racional sólo trata de encontrar un nombre a lo que no entiende, y no lo entiende porque no tiene forma. Sencillamente todo eso es producto de cada hombre, de cada ser humano, de las hormonas que trabajan en nuestros organismos.

¡Ah, ¿Has escuchado qué el amor termina en meses, porque el cuerpo no resiste tanta producción de hormonas y secreciones?. Lo mismo sucede con otros sentimientos... son temporales.

Me gustaría que me entendieras, pero veo que sigues aferrado a ese rincón de tu mente que no te deja darte cuenta de lo que explicó. Todo es cuestión de estética, el hombre no sería nada sin la belleza y maldad, sin la luz y oscuridad, sin el amor y el odio, sin la verdad y la mentira.

¡No, esto no es un mecanismo de defensa, ya he pasado por esto varias veces, yo era como tú...

Sí, en un principio hablé de mi enemiga eterna y mi fiel amiga, no creo que te guste saber quién es ella. ¿Insistes?

A través del tiempo ha perdurado, al igual que es mi amiga y enemiga, lo es de varios otros, quizás sea amiga de tus personas más queridas, pero muchos de ustedes están muy ocupados con la utopía de la felicidad para darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella existe desde que nosotros existimos. ¿Quieres su nombre?. Por mí no hay problema, después de todo, quizás la conozcas cara a cara... he tenido varios enfrentamientos con ella...

Soledad, la infinita soledad.

Ese es su nombre...

"La soledad es una opción..."-

¿La soledad es una opción?. No, ella es el destino final de todos, igual que la muerte. Ella te atrapará tarde o temprano y volveremos a hablar.

Hablaremos acerca de ella... Me tengo que ir... ha sido un placer charlar contigo... Andreu, Milo Andreu.

"Seamos compañeros en la soledad... Déjame compartir tu soledad… "-

Susurró el joven de cabellera azul, mientras veía perderse entre los pasillos al francés que era ajeno a su petición ...

**oOOo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Un pequeño bonus, acerca de esta historia que he tenido bastante descuidada, recuerdan que Kamus no cree en los sentimientos, bueno, digamos que Kamus Saint Claire y Milo Andreu tuvieron un encuentro amistoso poco frecuente, en el cual Kamus le da a conocer un poco más de su personalidad al joven griego.

Y como sé que siempre me tardo años para subir capítulos nuevos y sin embargo en un principio tenía la idea de hacer un fanfic corto- a lo mucho 8 capítulos- Lanzó la siguiente convocatoria para quién la quiera coger!

"Se solicita escritor de fanfics con o sin experiencia.

Edad: ----

Sexo: 4 días a la semana...¬.¬ que gracia! M/F

Sueldo: negociable, más que nada se paga en letras: comentarios

Horario: depende del escritor

Que este interesado en cumplir con una jornada de un bonus acerca de la fiesta en casa de Milo Andreu y el antro al cual acudieron después de la fiesta y lo que sea de su imaginación. Los invitados: Kamus, Shaka, Afrodita, Shura, Mu, Dhoko, Shion, los gemelos y Saori- entre otros, ese punto lo dejo a libertad del escritor-. Plena libertad de acción en cuanto a los personajes, excepto lemon entre Kamus y Milo- digamos que ya se está cocinando- siempre y cuando se sigan las pautas marcadas por la historia.

Razón Social: Producciones Nail S.C.

Comunicarse: Director editorial: Liandana, horario: sin restricción. "

Sin más por el momento, me despido, esperando comentarios acerca de este fanfic y la manera de escribir de esta pobre chica que sólo desea entretener con sus locuras.


End file.
